my love's story
by pinkorangepurple
Summary: Sakura anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh keluarga namikaze sebagai anak kura mencintai kakak angkatnya .bagaimana kehidupan cinta Sakura .penasaran silahkan baca


My story

Naruto milik mk

Warnings:lemon,lime ,occ,cerita tak jelas,ide pasaran .author newbie

Dont like dont read

Summary:sakura anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh keluarga namikaze sebagai anak mencintai kaka angkatnya .bagaimana kehidupan cinta sakura .penasaran silahka baca

**Sakura pov**

Hai perkenalkan nama ku adalah haruno sakura .Aku adalah anak yatim piatu ,aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan ini selama hampir lima dan ayahku sudah meninggal di umurku yang baru beranjak berusia dua tahun .ayah ku dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakan mobil dan sejak itu aku tingal di yayasan ini .aku sudah tidak punya keluarga yah padahal aku berharap aku punya seorang kakak yang dapat membuatku terhindar dari pembulian oleh teman temanku karena aku punya dahi yang dianggap lebar

Awalnya kehidupan ku bisa bisa saja .aku yang termasuk anak yang pendiam jarang atau yang lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki seorang teman .semua teman temanku selalu menghindariku dan sering mengejek ku sampai aku bertemu orang itu .ya dialah teman sekaligu kakak ku dia bernama naruto namikaze umurnya hanya berbeda tiga bulan denganku.

ya aku diangkat jadi keluarga namikaze ketika ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh keluarga namikaze adalah keluarga bangsawan yang kebetulan berbaik hati mengakat ku menjadi keluarga mereka Kehangatan keluarga namikaze sangat kentara terhadapku terutama naruto dia selalu bersama ku dia selalu menjaga ku dan kini akhirnya aku dapat merasakan apa itu keluarga sesunguhnya.

Pada awalnya dia dan aku tak begitu akrab karena aku selalu malu kalo dia mengajak aku bicara Tapi kini aku sudah sering bersamanya .aku selalu merasa perassan hangat ketika bersama dirinya ya akutak mengerti perasan ini .tapi kini aku tahu perasan yang berada di dalam hatiku ini. sejak umurku 16 tahun aku tahu perasan ini aku tahu bahwa kini aku telah jatuh berharap aku dapat menjadi pendamping dirinya

**Normal pov**

"hei nee-chan bangun nanti terlambat loh"ujar sakura dengan menggulin gulingkan badan naruto kekanan dan kekiri yang membuat sang pemilik badan terganggu

"nghhh lima menit lagi sakura-chan"ucap naruto sekaligus menarik selimutnya dan memiringkan badanya

"yasuda aku bilangi kaa-chan saja "ucap sakura yang lebih menjurus sebuah ancaman dengan sebuah yang langsung membuat naruto terbangun karena taku kaa-channya kan memarahinya karena telat bangun

"oke oke aku bangun . yah sudah sana pergi kamu aku mau siap siap" ucap naruto yang kini sudah beranjak dari kasur king size nya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersih kan sendiri sudah beranjak dari kamar naruto dia pun menutup kamar nee-chan tercintanya

Ya itulah kebiasan sakura dia selalu ingin bersama nee-chan nya itu .hampir setiap hari dia menggangu nee-channya itu sekedar untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari naruto .mulai ia yang menjahili naruto atau meminta naruto membantu dengan pekerjan rumahnya

Setelah menutup kamar naruto dia pun menuruni tangga dan menuju kearah meja makan di sana terliha seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang meniyiap kan sarapan dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah membaca koran dengan sebuah gelas berisi kopi di meja di pun duduk di kursi meja makan

"selamat pagi kaa-san ,tou-chan"ucap sakura dengan senyum lebarnya dan menghapiri kedua orang memundurkan salah satu kurusi dan ia pun menduduki kursi sudah menggunakan seragam standar khs

"selamat pagi sakura .kau sudah siap untuk berangkat"ucap wanita aka khusina dengan ramah .sakura pun mengguk

"mana nee-san mu sakura-chan"ucap sang pria pirang itu aka minato yang menutup dan melipat koran yang tadi iya baca dan meminum kopinya

"dia masih siap siap tou-chan"ucap sakura dan mengambil roti yang sudah di siapkan untuk sarapanya

Beberapa menit kemudian .terdengar suara seseorang turun dari tangga .terlihat lah seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan dan berambut pirang acak acakan .ia memakai baju konoha high school .pria itu adalah naruto namikaze

Untuk beberapa saat sakura terpaku dengan ketampanan naruto .ia pun tak menyadari orang yang di tatapny kini sudah berada duduk disampinnya

"selamat pagi"ucap naruto dengan senyum nya

"selamt pagi naruto bagaiman dengan tidurmu."sapa khusina yang telah melepas apron nya dan duduk disamping sang suami minato

"tidurku nenyak kaa-chan"naruto pun mengambil sarapan nya dan dia pun memakan habi sarapan nya itu,sedangkan sakura dia sudah selesai memakan sarapanya dari tadi dan kini dia meminum susu hangatnya

"naruto bagaiman dengan pekerjaan mu dikantor"tanya minato ketika melihat naruto telah selesai deengan sarapanya

"baik tou-chan .walau pun ada sedikit masalah di staf staf ku tapi kini aku sudah membereskan masalah itu"jawab adalah pewaris namikaze corp yang merupakan perusahan terbesar di dunia .walau pun naruto masih berumur 17 tahun tapi ia sudah diperkerjakan oleh orang tuanya

"bagus kalau begitu .ngomong nomong nanti ketika kalian sudah pulang langsung saja kalian pulang ada sesuatu yang kami ingin bicarakan nanti"ucap minato

"tentang apa tou-chan"tanya sakura

"nanti kalian akan tahu tentang apanya"jawab khusina

"ya sudah kalo begitu kami berangkat dulu kaa-chan ,tou-chan"ucap naruto dan mengajak sakura untuk berangkat kesekolah .dan mereka pun mengambil tas mereka dan keluar dari rumah itu dan masuk kedalam mobil orang naruto dan mulai orangtua mereka melihat kepergian mereka melalui pintu rumah itu

"ya semoga saja rencana kita berjalan dengan baik"ucap khusina yang melihat mobili orang naruto melesat dari kediaman mereka

"aku juga berharap begitu"ucap minato dan membawa istrinya itu kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu depanya

Sedangkan dengan naruto dan sakura .kini keadan di dalam mobil sport naruto itu pun hanya suara lagu yang ada yang berkeinginan memulai pembicaran

Sakura hanya memerahtikan majah naruto tanpa ada niatan untuk berpaling dari wajah tampan kakanya itu sedangkan naruto ia fokus ke jalanan yang mereka lalui .setelah beberapa menit terlihatlah sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan KHS .naruto pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus .setelah memarkirkan mobilnya .sakura daan naruto pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka

Ditengah tengah perjalanan mereka melihat dua orang perempuan cantik yang sdang pun menyapa kedua perempuan itu

"pagi shion . ino "salam naruto sedangkan sakura ia hanya diam di sebelah naruto

"pagi naruto-kun"ucap kedua gadis berbarengan itu dengan wajah berbinar binar

"pagi sakura"salam ino dan shion

"pagi .oh iya aku ke kelas duluan"ucap sakura sedikit ketus dan langsung pergi dari tempat terasa sangat sakit ketika naruto menyapa kedua sahabatnya itu .rasanya hatinya telah tertusuk oleh sebuah jarum .dia cemburu ?,ya dia cemburu .sangat cemburu malahan.

"ada apa denganya"tanya naruto heran yang langsung dibalas angkatan bahu oleh ino dan shion

Sesampainya di kelas sakura pun langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan tatapan wajah yang sayu .dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel dan membaca buku itu berusaha mengalihkan pikiranya terhadap terasa sakit ketika melihat naruto dekat dengan gadis lain .

Setelah beberapa menit terdengar suara bel masuk sekolah .para murid pun masuk .naruto masuk dan memberikan senyumnya ke arah sakura tapi tak dipedulikan oleh sakura .naruto pun terbingung melihat mood sakura menjadi buruk

Sahabat sakura masuk dan duduk di kursi nya disebelahnya dan shion di ino melihat wajah sayu sakura pun mulai bertanya padanya

"hei ada apa ko tiba tiba mood mu jadi buruk begitu"tanya ino dengan raut muka cemas .mendengar perkataan ino pun langsung membuyarkan lamuna sakura

"ah aku hanya tak enak badan"ucap sakura seraya tersenyu kearah ino."benarkah .apakah kau harus ke uks ?"tanya ino hawatir

"tidak perlu"ucap sakura daan ino pun hanya mengakat bahu saja .tiba tiba shion berbalik badan dan menghadap sakura

"eh sakura aku mau tanya .naruto kun suka hadiah apa dan warna favoritenya apa ?."tanya shion tiba tiba

"dia suka ramen dan boneka rubah dan warna faforitnya orange .emang ada apa ?."jawab sakura

"kalau hari ulang tahunya kapan ?."tanya shion menghiraukan pertanyaan sakura

"tanggal 10 oktober"jawab sakura dengan tatapan datar

"benarkah itu berarti dua hari lagi"ucap ino ikut nimbrung

"baiklah kalo begitu nanti pas pulang sekolah mari kita belanja ke mall untuk beli hadiah untuk naruto kun"ajak shion dan membuat sakura terdiam

"aku ikut "ucap ino seraya menojok udara

"bagaiman denganmu sakura ?."tanya shion

"maaf aku tak biasa .aku dengan naruto-nee disuruh langsung pulang sama ada yang penting"ucap sakura .tangan kanannya kini sedang meremas rok pendeknya

"oh ya sudah .mari kita pergi ino"ucap shion dengan senyuman

"ayo"ucap ino

Setelah beberapa saat .terbukalah pintu kelas mereka dan masuklah guru muda dengan mata merah,yang bernama kurenai

"selamat pagi"ucap kurenai

"selamat pagi sensei"ucap seluruh murid

"baiklah mari kita mulai pembelajaran nya"ucap kurenai dan pembelajaran pun di mulai

**TIME SKIP**

Jam terakhir sekolah .Sakura ,ino dan shion kini tengah duduk disebuah kursi paling depan yang berada di ruangan olahraga .mereka kini tengah melihat naruto dan kawan kawanya tengah berbain basket

"naruto-kun memeng hebat dalam bermain basket"ucap ino dengan mata yang berbinar binar

"benar dia sangat keren"sambung shion dengan terkagum

Sedangkan sakura hanya diam dengan memegangi dagunya .di dalam pikiranya dia membayangak dirinya dan naruto pergi ke suatu padang rumput dan tiduran dipadang rumput dengan tangan yang saling memegang

RINGGG RINGGG

Suara bell pulang pun berbunya dan nadakan pembelajaran di sekolah pun pun berjalan kearah sakura .naruto pun meberi senyuman sekaligus membuka bajunya untuk berganti baju basahnya dengan baju seragam

Para gadis yang melihat tubuh sixpack naruto langsung mimisan dan pingsan termasuk dengan shion dan sakura melihat tubuh kakanya itu pun kembali ke alam pun kini berada di depan sakura

"hey sakura-chan "ucap naruto menepuk bahu sakura .dan membuat sakura terbangun dari lamunanya

"ah naruto-nee ada apa"ucap sakura dan menata muka kakaknya

"mari pulan kaa-chan dan tou-chan pasti sudah menunggu kita"ucap naruto dengan senyum menawanya dan mengulurkan tangan ke sakura dan langus dia ambil uluran tangan langsung pergi setelah mengambil barang masing masing

Di dalam mobil naruto sakura terus saja memandangi area luar tampa sedikitpun ingi melihat yang melihat kelakuan adiknya itu pun penasaran

"hey sakura ada apa .kelihatanya kau sedang ada masalah. Kau bisa cerita dengan ku sakura"ucap naruto yang masih fokus pada jalan

"tidak aku hanya kelelahan saja"ucap sakura yang masih memandang keluar jendela

"benarkah "ucap naruto dan melihat kearah sakura ketika lampu merah

"benar"ucap sakura dan merubah posisinya dan menghadap ke arah naruto

"ya sudah kalau begitu .oh iya tadi kuperhatikan ketika diruang olahraga kau terus memperhatikan seseorang . siapa kah itu"ucap naruto dengan nada menggoda

"a-aku tak memperhatikan seseorang"ucap sakura dengan wajah yang sudah merah

"benarkah ?"ucap naruto yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya karena lampu sudah berwarna hijau

"benar"ucap sakura dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"oh ya .jangan jangan kau memperhatikan sasuke"ucap naruto dan sakura hanya bersyukur karena tak ketahuan dari kakanya itu

"kau taukan aku dapat membantumu kalau kau mencintai nya"ucap naruto dengan nada sendu

"tidak aku tak mencintai orang lain"ucap sakura menatap wajh naruto yang seperti menahan sesuatu

"siapakah orang yang beruntung itu''tanya naruto yang kini sudah berada di depan rumah mereka

"dia orang yang sangat tak mungkin aku dapatkan"ucap sakura dan langsung menundukan kepalanya dan menghela nafas

"jangan berpikir begitu setiap orang berhak mencintai dan dicintai .tak ada yang tak mungkin .dan sekarang mari kita masuk"ucap naruto dengan senyuman yang mengarah ke sakura dan naruto pun keluar dari mobilnya di ikuti oleh sakura

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah setelah melepaskan sepatu dan menemui kedua orang tua mereka sedang duduk di ruang tengah

"tou-chan, kaa-chan kami pulang"ucap naruto dan merekapun jalan kearah orang tuanya .dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong

"selamat datang sakura dan naruto"sapa sang ayah dengan senyuman

"jadi tou-san ada apa .apa yang harus kami biicarakan"tanya sakura antusias

"baiklah tapi sebulumya ganti baju dulu sana"jawab sang ibu dan .langsung di turuti oleh mereka .setelah berganti baju dan merekapun turun keruang tengah dan duduk kembali di sofa

"jadi ada apa "tanya orangtunya saling melihat satu samlain dan balik ke arah naruto dan sakura

"jadi begini kami telah berencana.."ucap minato "akan menjodohkan kalian berdua"lanjut khusina

"maksud kaa-chan"tanya sakura dan kedua orang tua itu menghela nafas

"jadi gini .kami dulu ketika kalian berusia dua belas taun berencan menjodohkan kalian ketika sudah ber umur lebih dari 16 tahun"ucap minato "kami berencana menjodohkan kalian satu sama lain"lanjut khusina dan langsung membuat sakura tersenyum dalam hati

"kami ingin kalian setuju dengan keputusan kami .tapi kami akan mempertimbangakan pendapatkalin juga "ucap minato

"kami akan meminta pendapat kalian dua hari dari sekarang karena kami akan pergi ke landon dua hari ini"lanjut khusina yang dia balas angukan dari anak mereka itu

"baiklah kini kami akan berangkat kami sudah menyiapkan baran barang "ucap minato dan langsung berdiri dan di ikuti oleh yangalain

Minato dan khusina pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah dan membawa mereka pergi dari kediaman hanya sakura dan naruto saja yang ada di dalam rumah itu

"sakura ."ucap naruto yang kini telah duduk di sofa dan menonton tipi

"ada apa nee-chan"tanya sakura yang kini telah duduk di samping naruto

"apa menurutmu tentang perjodohan itu"tanya naruto yang menatap sakura

"aku sih setuju setuju saja .bagaiman dengan nee-chan?"ucap sakura datar walupun hatinya sudah ingin copot itu

" aku sih sangat setuju .karena aku sebenarnya sangat mencintai mu sakura"ucap naruto dan memegang telapak tengan sakura kini sedang syok karena kakaknya memiliki perassan sama dengan dirinya

"a-apa k-k-kata m-mu"ucap sakura menengok kearah naruto dengan tergagapnya

"aku mencintaimu .perasan ini sudah hadir dari pertama kali bertemuu tapi aku baru mengerti arti perasan ini sekarang"ucap naruto yang mengelus wajah sakura tiba tiba meneteskan air mata

"k-kenapa kau menangis sakura .maaf kan aku atass perkatan ku"ucap naruto dan menarik anganya dari wajah sakura pun langsung menghapus airmatanya dan menangkap tangan naruto

"jangan ,jangan minta maaf .sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia karena kau membalas perasan cintai ku ."ucap sakura dan membuat naruto mengerutkandahi

"berarti kau mencintaiku"tanya naruto dan ddibalas angukan dari mereka pun berpelukan

"aku tak meyaka kau akan membalas cintaku"ucap naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukanya

"aku yang harusnya tak percaya .aku kira ini hanya cinta sepihak saja"ucap sakura dengan wajah tersenyum .dengan itu pun muka mereka pun mendekat sampai mereka pun menyatukan bibir mereka berdua

Bereka berciuman akan kasi sayang dan kini berubah menjadi ciuman naruto mulai menjalar ke tubuh sakura .selang beberapa menit ciuman itu berpindah ke leher jenjang sakura

Naruto pun memberi beberapaa kiss mark pada leher tahu kemana arah permainanya naruto pun membawa ke kamar mereka

Setelah berada dikamar naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuh sakura ke kasur dan ia pun membuka bajunya .setelah itu dia langsung mencium bibir sakura dan memasukan tanganya kedalam dia langsung dapat merasakan suatu benda kenyal yang cukup besar

"kau nih adek ku yang nakal yah .tidak menggunakan bra .. kau harus dihukum karena kelakuan mu itu"ucap naruto menglepaskan ciuman mereka .dia pun membuka kaos sakura dan langsung mengecup payudara sakura yang berukuran sedang itu

Sedangkan sakura yang melihat kelakuan kakanya itu pun merona hebat dan di ikuti dengan desahan keenakan nya

Setelah sudah cukup puas naruto bergerak lagi .mengecup pusar sakura dan turun llagi akhirnya dihadapanya terdapat sebuah celana pendek .dia menurunkan celan sakura itu dan tampaklah sebuah celana dalam berwarna merah muda

Naruto pun menurunkan celana dalam sakura dan tampaklah sebuah vagina dengan sedikit bulubulu menjilat liang kewanitan sakura dan membuat sang empu mendesah karena kenikmatan

Iya menjilati vagina sakura untuk beberapa saat dan mencium bibir sakura serta memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam vagina sakura .dia pun memasukan jarinya sampai terdapat tiga jari yang berada di mrs.v nya sakura

Selang beberapa menit tiba tiba tubuh sakura mengejang dan jari jari naruto terasa seperti disedot dan keluarlah cairan cinta sakura

Naruto pun menjilati jarinya yang di penuhi oleh cairan sakura menjilat semua cairan sakura naruto pun membuka celannya serta boxer yang dia pakai dan tampak lah sebuah benda berpanjang 19 cm dengan diameter 4 cm

Dia pun mengarah kan barangnya itu ke lubang sakura .dia pun memasukan kepala penisnya itu yang langsung membuat sakura mengerang itu dia memajukan batangya itu sampai sampai masuk semua dan terlihat lah cairan berwarna merah yang mengartikan sakura sudah tak perawan lagi

Karena tidak tahan mendengar suara sakura yang tampak kesakitan dia pun menghentikan pergerakan nya dan mencium bibir sakura serta meremas payudaranya setelah mendapat kode dari sakura yang mengijinkan dia bergerak naruto pun mengerakan pingulnya kedepan dan belakang

Terdengar desahan sakura yang terdengar sangat sensual dalam kamar beberapa tiba tiba vagina sakura seperti memijat kejantana naruto

Dia sudah mendekati klimaksnya dan naruto pun merasakan suatu cairan berada di liang sakura .selang beberapa menit sakura pun mengejang lagi tapi kini naruto juga merasakan sesuatu pada penisnya itu

**CROTT CROTT CROTT**

Dan mereka pun merasakan klimaks bersaman .dan naruto pun tidur disamping sakura serta memeluk tubuh seksi sakura tampa melepaskan penisnya

"mungkin kita harus bilang ke tou-chan dan kaa-chan bahwa kita setuju"ucap naruto

"aku setuju"ucap sakura dan mereka pun tertidur dengan tubuh telanjang dan baju berserakan dimana mana

**tbc or end**

yosh hore ini fanfic yang kedua ku aya akhirnya aku dapat membuat fanfic ini fanfic akan diteruskan apa tidak gimana review dari beri tanggapan juga ya aku kan baru di sini jadi tolong beri masukan dari saran hingga atas mwmbaca fic ku ini


End file.
